Butterfly
by rainingWolf
Summary: Just like the butterfly, she too will awaken in her own time. Hinata-centre. Oneshot.


**Title: **Butterfly**  
>Character(s):<strong> Hyuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura  
><strong>Pairing(s): <strong>None  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Just like the butterfly, she too will awaken in her own time. Hinata-centre. Oneshot.  
><strong>Warning(s):<strong>Curse words. But oh well.**  
><strong>**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. I am a poor college student.

* * *

><p>Butterflies were beautiful. They were graceful, petite, cheerful creatures that do no harm, just dazzle everyone with their beauty.<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura thinks out of everybody she knows, Hinata would be best suited as a butterfly. She not only had the figure and personality of one, shy and elf-like, she even had the sweet demeanor to her that made everybody who met her melt into a puddle of goop.<p>

And that is exactly why Hinata was such a successful ninja.

She knows her strengths and weaknesses and she takes full advantage of the fact that she is fine just the way she is. She was never like that before, always being over shadowed by her younger sister due to her lack of self-confidence, even though she was deemed as heir apparent again after Neji had declared that he backed her up, boosting her position and status even more now that the strongest fighter in the Hyuuga clan was behind her one hundred percent. Her sister, who Hinata had thought would have abhorred her for taking away her hard fought for position away, just grinned at her when the news broke out, turning towards her older sister, bowing her head in respect as she finally got a sister back, not some burden she had to put up with for the rest of her life.

But it was after that horrific mission where Hinata spent three days wallowing in the swamps, spitting out mud and blood, clawing her way back to Konoha with one of her teammate's dog tags and carrying a battered Tenten on her back, did she truly blossom into the butterfly Sakura deemed her to be.

After all, when Hinata had trudged through the front gates and was promptly whisked to the hospital by an agitated Kiba who had been keeping lookout for her to come back home, Sakura was the one who had to heal her, painstakingly staying with the shorter girl for five hours straight, laboring over her wounds as the pink- haired girl sealed them shut, leaving nary a scar.

Hinata had been awake for the entire surgery and she didn't scream when Sakura had to stab chakra filled hands into her stomach to drag a poison laced kunai out, nor did she cry out when the medic nin was forced to shatter her knee to make it easier to reconnect the broken pieces. When finished and Sakura was wiping away the sweat and gore from her face, she was met with a soft whisper of 'Thank You' that sounded so genuine, so truthful, that it almost made the pink-haired girl cry.

Now Hinata was still lady-like, still as quiet as ever, but something in her had changed that day.

Lying in the hospital bed afterwards, waking up for the first time from a three day induced coma to make her wounds heal faster, she met her father's tired eyes with such confidence, with such strength that it made the Hyuga head shiver at the pure conviction laced within his daughter's lavender laced white eyes.

From that day on, she carried herself around with steel as her backbone, her will, strong and unwavering, even under the attack of the higher- ups of her own clan when she demolished the branch family and their infamous way of branding their own family like cattle for not being born in the 'main' family. She had scoffed and pinned such a deadly gaze at one of her advisors that he had hastily backed up a pace and nearly tripped over the hem of his own kimono when he had voiced his opinion on why exactly those 'not of pure blood should just stay groveling in the dirt.'

Her frosty answer was that if he had a problem with it, he can consider himself no longer part of the Hyuga clan and if he stepped even a toe inside the boundary, 'his ass was dead.' After that, there were no complaints on how she ran her clan, just utter reverence to their new leader.

* * *

><p>Sorry if the ending was abrupt. Did not quite know how to end it but aside from that, I hope I delivered the point across.<p>

Reviews are much appreciated.


End file.
